pokebulbafandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher the riolu/human
Christopher the riolu/human Name: Christopher (Chris for short) Age: 6 (riolu) 8 (human) Birthday: 10th of july Bio: Christopher the riolu is 8 years old in riolu years but 6 in human years. He was born in a clan his father is called Lucas and his mother Blauna. His father is very strict but very protective and a good father. He is trained in the most advance of aura. Naturally he was born with amazing abilities for aura in the first place. His mother was jealous of her own children for there abilities and mistreated them both horribly. Lucas was deeply in love with Christopher's mum and wouldn't believe in his children about what she did to them. One day Lucas had to go on a trip to find food for the clan. He told his children they would have to stay with there mother for a week. They both refused but had no choice. The first 3 days weren't to bad but on the forth day Blauna accidentally broke Christopher's arm. He and her sister decided that day the they would brake out and hide in the forest next to the clan until their dad was home. But they where caught. Luna, Christopher's sister. Was killed in the struggle and Christopher very badly injured. He was taken to hospital and woke up about one week after his father had returned. His dad's love had been to true to let Blauna be killed as that should have been the rightful punishment. He simply forced her out of the clan. Christopher grew up weak form what his mother had done to him. His dad had been protective leaving his duty's to look after his son. But the chief of the clan had forgave Lucas knowing that he was sad and lost. He had made sure Christopher had the best of health testament and had got special educators for him to learn more and more how to work with his aura abilities. Lucas hadn't left on another mission since the day his daughter had died. But one day eh had no choice Christopher was merely 6 in riolu years then. But he wanted to avenge his dead sister so when his father had left he sneaked out and into the forest in search of his mother. He spent over a month searching he had fallen ill by this time but didn't care. He found her and challenged her. His mothers exact reply was "Dear Christopher son of mine you our giving away your life and your abilities oh how stupid your father was for trusting me prepare yourself young Christopher, prepare to die" the fight was long and painful but it ended with his mother's victory. She had been holding Christopher down on the ground. She was knelling down holding Christopher's head on a rock with her paw. Christopher had been moaning and in pain. His mother was going tot kill him. But she made a mistake she knocked Christopher out and left him believing he was dead. Somebody had picked Christopher up and taken him somewhere he had woken up in chains. He had been to weak to see anything or remember most of it. But he remembered a breath bit. A voice had spoken to him a dark distant but clear voice. Christopher had hardly been able to listen the chains had been stopping his blood form flowing properly and hi was weak from the battle with his mother. The voice had offered to save Christopher's life. To stop the pain surrounding him. In exchange for his body. Christopher had not understand and wanted the pain to stop for that reason he agreed. Ever since he has had a spirit, a bad one tot that losing with in his body. The skull on his neck is a mark for that. When it glows red it was because Christopher was doing something that the spirit didn't like and he is during this time suffering a deep pain. Sometimes the spirit if strong enough will even take over Christopher's body. After this experience his fur became darker and so he became who he is now. He retuned home after this adventure he was ill for a year after that and his father refused to let him out t the house even. After the year he had fallen yet more ill because of his missing freedom and became pail and ill. For that reason Lucas had forced Christopher into promising never to go after his mother again. Christopher has kept this promise ever since. He had explored his clan and the surrounding area. One day he found Melody and Mew playing he had spied on them hoping they wouldn't spot him. But Mew had found him. Melody and Mew where nice to him they invited him to play and Melody got curious about why Christopher's fur was so unique and she asked him nicely. Christopher told them both everything and Melody comforted him. Then Mew gave Christopher a gift. The ability to turn into a human, Christopher had been happy and thankful for it at first he and Melody had been good friends but had become more and more. Until they had a pure and true love for one another. Christopher kept this ability secret form Hannah when Melody adopted her and was an amazingly good friend towards her. He had promised Melody before she died that he would protect Hannah and look after her. He looks after Hannah like a father since that is what he feel like towards her. He is over protective far to over protective. He ran away form home to look after Hannah of course Lucas was not to happy about that all do thankfully Christopher currently lives with his father training once again his abilities. He trains hard and many times suffers his teachers are very strict and angry at him for having ran away. Christopher now looks up at Draco like a big brother for Hannah and respect him he wishes he could be as good a friends with him as Hannah but knows perfectly that the way he had started of with him would ruin it all. For that reason he also tries to help him when he can even do eh always feel awkward and slightly lonely when he is around him. He also highly shows respect to Purgy because of how much care he takes of Hannah when she is upset. He senses when ever Hannah is hurt or scared thanks to the connection he maintains with her though aura. He will always protect her all do he has relaxed a bit towards Hannah's protection since Melody first died. The person he hate most in the world is Lucy who he had trusted just as much as Hannah and is annoyed of how he can never get Hannah out on his own. He has mastered a clever technique for battle his doges using his ability to teleports and can remove the aura form the others body if the battle is of great importance. He was born with a phobia to lightening and any storms at all the slightest rain can scare him. He loves to make new friends as long as they don't harm any of his friends. Even do he has a huge like to dark cold things and by appearance is dark and cold he loves to play and makes new friends. He gets on very well with Mewna but can sometimes be very mad at her because of her irresponsible way of raising Hannah. Relationsip with my other oc's: Mewna: Girlfriend. Melody: X-girlfriend. Hannah: Best friend. Blauna: Mother, enemy. Lucas: Father. Sky: Best friend. Personality: Protective and wise. But at the same time enjoys having fun and has several fears. Tend to act older then he is. Gallery: Christopher on hsi own .png Christtapher and Hannah lost.png Christopher sprite.png evil Chris and Hananh.png Hannah and Christttopher.png